Like A Rising Phoenix
by Season Of Magic
Summary: When she cannot deal with all the stress anymore, and injures herself in the process he is determined to put a stop to this mess once and for all. He felt like a phoenix, who rise over their fallen ashes. His fallen ashes? Kikyo.


_Season Of Magic_: I had the idea for this one shot forever but it was after my acting teacher reassured me I had great writing skills that I was able to continue writing and finishing it. I know she will not see this, but she is a great inspiration and I thought I should properly thank her...even if she will not see this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I am just using his characters and plot for my own amusement. Any similarity to a work already done related to this pairing or any pairing at all is not intentional.

ps: I'm really looking for a beta, my grammar at times is really bad. No matter how many times I go back and edit I always see something wrong! So if you know someone who you could recommend, please let me know! (:

**{-}**

Be the one I was before? I highly doubt it... at this point I don't think even my best friend can rescue me from the abyss, the darkness follows me everywhere and I can't shake it, a voice says "you can't escape it", yet part of me does want to be saved.

Please try to before it's too late, you whom knows everything about me come to my aid before the one you know completely disappears and you'll be without any clue as to the whereabouts of the wandering soul, the destined one in the darkness whom only craves for revenge.

How can you my dear soul have turned so violently against your own master? Forcing into her the evilness of your wishes and your heart?

Do you not have any compassion on how what you desire have made her think she's gone mad?

Yes, I believe this is the turning point, the one everyone met cannot be anymore and all the rage inside will be the blanket covering her former soul.

In that new era all kindness is lost and even the name given to her will cause such distaste it's like poison has entered her lips. A new one shall reign and with it comes the triumph that will ring like a thousand bells announcing the crowning of the queen, yes she feels that high in power now and it's for the better.

Her moment has now arrived!

-_Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

**Like A Rising Phoenix**

by**: **_Season Of Magic_

If one looked at Kagome, whom was making breakfast for the group humming quietly to herself no one would suspect that she was actually dying inside.

Inuyasha, who was sitting next to her while she was making said breakfast had a confused and unease scowl on his face.

Kagome had not uttered a single word at him since last night at dinner.

What was going on?

Usually they are barking at each other like cats and dogs, screaming at their lungs top capacity but today there was none of that.

He scratched his ears and wondered what he had done wrong this time because when Kagome gives him the silent treatment, he knows he definitely did something wrong.

Did he go off on a chase after Kikyo last night? No.

He was pretty sure he had been at camp the whole night like the faithful puppy to Kagome that he was.

Had he failed to bring food for the group? No.

The rest of the group had each gotten their fill in dinner last night of one large fish out of the five he had caught when he had gone fishing in the morning yesterday.

Which now that he thinks about it the fish should last a few couple of days without going bad so they are covered for quite a while.

Had he failed in providing shelter? No.

When it came to the group settling down to sleep he never joked around.

He could be pretty defensive, always telling them how weak they were and that without them he could get things done faster.

But he loved the group he was traveling with, no matter how crazy and intolerable they got.

He also knew Kagome needed her rest and he always made sure to stop in the most comfortable places he could find so she can sleep peacefully and undisturbed.

It was not much standard wise compared back to what she had in her time but at least it was something and she never complained either way.

He had stayed by their side and provided them with food and shelter so what the hell had he done wrong then?

Had he failed in letting Kagome return back home to see her family? No.

Kagome knew she could go back anytime she wished to.

He would give her a hard time but he'd cave in eventually if it would make her happy.

He took the ramen Kagome had passed to him in a plate and took it with him to a clearing nearby where he could think about things without being bothered.

He wasn't that far and he could still sense if anything were to happen to the group, but he was far away enough that he could have some space to himself.

Taking a fair amount of noodles in his mouth he smiled as he watched Kagome serving everyone but then frowned as he saw the small amount she had taken for herself and was sitting down bored and poking at her own food.

She was an awesome cook and she had made enough to feed everyone twice so why was she not eating then?

Miroku had said something and Kagome shook her head saying that she was fine and just not that hungry.

Sango was screaming at her now saying that this behavior was not healthy and she was not going to take it anymore so she better cut it out.

Shippo had blamed Kikyo, the desire of her wanting Inuyasha to go to hell with her and his bad job as a guardian to Kagome.

They had all apparently known about her and the habits she had because they forced her to hold the chopsticks seriously and stop playing with her food.

Since when had this been going on and he had never noticed a thing?

Was he really that bad of a protector for Kagome that he could not be there when she needed him the most?

Tears threatened to fall off his face.

He felt like an imbecile and an idiot.

Kagome, whom was so compassionate and did not fear him no matter what form he was in had been suffering. And was all his fault for not noticing a single damn thing.

His fault for not seeing the great and amazing person she was.

He was so focused on keeping her happy and without complains by making sure that she had the daily necessities that he had failed to notice that her health was always the one on the line.

All the stress from time traveling, being far away from her family, searching for the shards and dealing with Naraku had been getting to her and on top of that having to deal with him and Kikyo as well?

It was too much for her to take.

But wait why would the relationship he had shared with Kikyo affect her and make her unhappy?

Of course! Why hadn't he thought about it before!

He was always saying to Kagome she was nothing but Kikyo's reincarnation, a mere jewel detector or so he had thought in the beginning at least.

Kagome is anything but the reincarnation of Kikyo. She is her own person and deserves to be treated as such.

She is also a way better choice than Kikyo would ever be. At least she would never betray him.

He ate the rest of the ramen as quickly as he could and ran back to the camp

**{-}**

"Kagome!" he had shouted as he got near and pointed to the ramen "What is this nonsense I hear about you not having any appetite? you have to eat up I don't want you getting sick"

Kagome sighed and tears were about to fall "Of course I mean it would set us back and if I got sick you wouldn't be able to sneak off in search of Kikyo at night because you are too busy taking care of me" she said as she stood up and leaving the group went towards the clearing, her food untouched.

He wondered what he could do. Should he go after her? But then he shook his head and decided it was best to let her go and cool off for a bit, she would be fine and if anything were to occur he was close enough to sense it.

So he grabbed a fish and began to cook it in the fire that for some reason no one had decided to put out yet.

Shippo, Miroku and Sango stared in awe as Inuyasha stood near the fire roasting the fish.

What the hell had gotten into the guy whom would not set even one feet near a fire when there was food cooking?

Inuyasha stared back at the people watching him. What was so amazing? Hadn't they ever seen anyone cooking in a fire before?

And he laughed, because these are the same people whom he has been traveling with for over a year and he realized that in that time they had never seen him cook anything at all.

It wasn't that he could not cook oh no it was definetly not that.

He was abandoned as a child, the least he learned how to do by himself was cook the own food he hunted.

Since Kagome always did the cooking of her future food herself he did not see any point in him helping out.

A couple of minutes passed in silence and Shippo could not take it anymore. After the fish was done and stood sitting on a plate in it's all golden glory he decided to take the opportunity and take a bite to which Inuyasha swatted his hand away before he actually could "Oh come on Inuyasha I'm hungry"

"You want food? Either go hunt it for yourself, or go eat the ramen that is leftover because this fish is all Kagome's" Inuyasha had said as he cut the fish into pieces grabbed the plate and a bowl of ramen and went towards where Kagome had gone off to the clearing "You better not follow me. I can tell when you all spy"

They had gulped and nodded, quietly watching as he walked away.

"Did you all see the same thing I just saw or was it my imagination that Inuyasha was actually cooking?" Shippo said as he sat down and began to take another plate of ramen. It had been true that he was still hungry.

Miroku and Sango just nodded "We saw the same thing" they said in unison

After looking at the fire Miroku glanced at the cat sitting nearby "Kirara do you think you can you put some dirt on the fire?" he asked

The cat walked over to Sango who only nodded at her most trusted friend "please do" was all she said.

They watched as the cat meowed in understanding and transformed, kicked some dirt into the fire putting it out then transformed back and snuggled close to her master to receive various petting.

"Thanks Sango, it is better this way. We do not want our carelessness to create a forest fire"

"I know. I heard from Kagome that it is a very dangerous thing in her time"

They had taken Inuyasha's warning to heart and had all remained sitting down, anxiously waiting for the arrival of their two friends.

What they did not know was that today was when things were going to change for the better; destiny has a funny way of showing itself, even in something as trivial as depression.

**{-}**

Inuyasha found out the hard way that with his claws, trying to balance a plate full of cut fish pieces in one hand and a bowl of ramen on the other was a pretty difficult task in itself. Try doing that while walking to the other side of a forest and it is a complete and utter failure.

This is the one time he actually wishes he was back in Kagome's time. They make things seem so much easier over there.

It was a pretty difficult task but not impossible.

When he finally managed to make it to where Kagome was sitting down and uttering things to herself he smiled with triumph and then sighed because he knew that one of those 'heart-to-heart conversations' he overheard the people in the thing called a tv saying was coming his way and he was so not prepared for it.

He placed the bowl of ramen in a rock next to her and handed the plate of fish to her "never mind the jewel shards, Kikyo or anything like that at all Kagome. All that truly matters right now is your health. The feudal era is a hard place Kagome, many do not even make it past your age..." he said as he passed her the chopsticks

"I know that. It can be found in any history book" was all she said back at him as she looked up from the ground

"You know it yet you have kept this behavior. I just don't want you to die on me Kagome"

"Like I said before of course you do not want me to die, If I die you will have a hard time looking for the jewel shards which means you will not get your wish of being a full youkai"

"What will it take to get you to understand that I do not care for those petty little things anymore?"

"Nothing because you will never change"

"I so have too" he says crossing his arms

She scoffs "Sure you have and I'm the queen of England"

"What's an England?"

"Never mind" she says face palming herself

Inuyasha watched as Kagome played around with the ramen "you really have to eat Kagome, come on this is even the first time I have cooked since we started this mission" he said pointing at the fish

"That's something new" she says sarcastically "Hope you didn't poison it"

"I'm being totally serious damn it! I'm worried about you and If the feudal era is going to be your home from now on you need to be healthy I'm not going to let you just die on me"

"When did I ever say the feudal era was going to be my home?" she said as she looked down at the cut fish "is this even safe to eat?"

He took the chopsticks away from her and grabbed a piece then put it into his mouth and gave the chopsticks back to her "would you look at that. I ate the first piece and didn't die"

Attentively she took the chopsticks and placed it on the tiniest piece she found then she took it into her mouth I hope I don't die she thought but then her senses told her otherwise. "this is actually pretty good" was all she said and Inuyasha smiled as he held the bowl of ramen and sat down in the rock next to her.

"Well what can I say? I cook a pretty darn good fish"

Kagome laughed "might be the only thing you can actually be cocky about"

Inuyasha shrugged.

At least he made her laugh. Did that mean they were going to be in good terms again?

He watched as she ate the rest of the fish in silence.

Maybe there was a way of getting her to be healthy again. In his mind he created a mental note

1) He was going to be the cook from now on

2) No more outings to see Kikyo, and if he did he'd make sure to take Kagome with him.

On that note he realized that: 3) Make sure Kagome was with him at all times

4) Let her go to her time and visit family without complaining

5) Make sure she receives no type of stress at all

He marked the list as _in progress_ and put it away in his mind for later.

He smiled and glanced towards Kagome.

From now on things were going to change around here and he was going to make sure they were for the better.

He took the empty plates away from her and told her to wait here for him.

He went to the camp, gave the plates and dishwashing duty to Sango and told the rest of the group that he and Kagome would be back later on tonight or in the morning.

When he went back to where she was he saw she looked bored and confused and was sitting in the same place that he had left her in.

He noticed her eyes did not sparkle anymore, they had lost that shine they had when she first came here.

It seemed like she had lost all will to fight for her life.

He went up and shook her, then went to hold her tightly "You have to fight this Kagome I can't help if you don't tell me what I can do to make you feel better and I really don't want to lose you"

Kagome had realized things had gotten too far when Inuyasha sounded genuinely worried about her "There's nothing you can do Inuyasha I'm tired of all of this already"

"I don't care what it is that you have Kagome, you are a strong willed person you can overcome whatever it is"

Kagome looked tired "Inuyasha?"

He looked down to the girl he was holding "Yes Kagome?"

She thought about what to say and was looking around carefully. After a while she whispered "Is it just me or is the whole forest spinning?"

"What are you talking about?" he said as he held her tighter, afraid of what her answer was going to be

"I feel dizzy" she said and with that the plate she had in her hand fell to the floor and shattered.

What he feared had came true, her eyes closed and if he wasn't holding onto her tightly he's pretty certain that like the plate she would have fallen to the floor as well.

He shook her a bit "Kagome? Kagome? Come on wake up this is no time to play games" he kept repeating this for a while but nothing happened.

Without saying anything to the rest of the group he held her even tighter and rushed to the well as fast as he could.

She was not going to die; he'd make sure of that.

**{-}**

The way she looked helpless, laying in the all white room with no response coming from her at all, made him feel helpless as well.

Ever since she had been brought to the room a few days ago he had been sitting in that same chair, not daring to leave her side at all because if he left he was certain she wouldn't make it pass another night.

He blamed himself. If he had paid more attention to her she would not be here in this room that looked worse than death itself.

What he would not give to have her back with him in the feudal era.

He wanted her to smile, use the beads, call him stupid, chastise him for hitting Shippo, anything she wanted as long as she was with him again.

As long as it meant she was safe he would endure anything.

On the first day she was brought in he told the men dressed in white everything that had been going on with Kagome. She still wasn't waking up and those people, whom he later found out were called _doctors_ have yet to find anything wrong with her.

All they had said was that due to his suggestions, she showed symptoms of _depression _and _eating disorder_...whatever those things were.

Depression, the mere thought of the word made him sound sad. Was that what was going on with Kagome perhaps?

Eating Disorder, from what he could tell she had not been eating much lately either.

What was wrong with this girl to play with her health like that?

**{-}**

A couple more days had passed and now she had been there for over a week, or so her family had said at least.

That week without Kagome was the worst seven days of his life.

But then on the eighth day, when he had stayed overnight because there was no way he'd leave Kagome's side and only one person could stay the night so her family had gone home to sleep. The thing he was looking so forward to actually happened; _Kagome finally opened her eyes._

She looked weary, tired, confused and a little bit lifeless but what mattered to him is that she is alive.

His Kagome was finally awake and with him again, and this time, he'd make sure it was permanent.

She was looking through the room wondering where she was, it did not look like she was in the feudal era anymore.

She was staring at Inuyasha as if asking for some clues then looked down at the blue gown she was wearing and finally made the connection to the place she was in:_ the hospital_.

But how did she end up there in the first place? The last thing she remembered was telling Inuyasha she was feeling a bit dizzy.

Did she truly pass out? What was going on?

Inuyasha went crazy. He happily stood up and went outside the room yelling to everyone that Kagome was finally awake.

Doctors and nurses rushed in, happy with the news that the patient in room 207 was finally showing improvement.

The nurses smiled as they gave her a few shots, took her temperature and pressure, saying how glad they were that she had someone as great as her boyfriend to care for her. Someone who had never left her since she got here.

Kagome was astonished. Inuyasha, the ice king himself actually took care of her? How long had she been out for anyway?

The nurses went out and the doctor stayed behind to explain everything to Kagome. She asked Inuyasha to leave, explaining patient confidentiality and everything but Inuyasha being the stubborn one that he is refused to move even an inch and that he was staying.

Kagome shook her head "It's no use with him he can be stubborn when he wants to" she had said after she drank two glasses of water.

After Kagome said it was fine, doctor finally agreed to let him stay and participate on the counseling session. "That's what this is" she had said and then went on to explain the rules of what would go on.

Kagome did not know what to do. She knew there were problems with her, but if she explained everything that went on in the feudal era they would consider her crazy and never let her out.

Thinking it through carefully she drank a little bit more water and then went off to tell the tale.

Inuyasha was a lonely guy in the world with trust issues. His parents, whom both perished in a tragic accident, were great people who would never be forgotten. His half brother, a jerk but still cares in his own way. His ex-girlfriend, whom still has a important role in his life. And finally her, Kagome Higurashi was the replacement. "I guess Inuyasha thought I looked so much like his dead ex-girlfriend that he wanted to keep me around him as to not forget about her" and she shrugged.

At that Inuyasha's guilt came back and he realized it really was his fault Kagome was like this.

He never meant for her to doubt his feelings. He thought he had been clear enough with everything he does for her but if she wants more proof then he will show her.

He told the doctor that Kagome would never be coming back to a horrible place like this and that they should break her _records._

He took a hold of her and jumped out a window trying his best to have a safe landing for this was not the same as jumping down trees or the well.

Kagome sighed. She was not even healed yet and it was back to her same everyday routine but then again: _would she ever be fully healed?_

She shook her head as she tried not to think of them falling to the ground at this very moment. Inuyasha was always going to make a mistake and being the idiot in love that she was...she would always end up forgiving him.

**{-}**

It took a lot of convincing on Kagome's family but after two more weeks of agonizing waiting, at least that's what it seemed like to Inuyasha because of all the trips they had to make to the hospital again to make sure Kagome was truly fine, they were finally back in the feudal era.

As he helped Kagome up the well, Inuyasha could not be more happier to be back home.

This was his opportunity to make Kagome see that what he feels for her is real.

**{-}**

When a couple days later Inuyasha saw Kikyo's soul collectors wandering close by he could not help but grin.

He was going to put a stop to this mess once and for all, and Kagome was coming with him as witness.

He felt like a phoenix, who rise over their fallen ashes. His fallen ashes? _Kikyo_.

**{-}**

They were there, all three of them. Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo stood right next to the well.

Shouting, yelling, screaming, some curse words were all heard up to Kaede's village.

He knew it had to come to this.

He would have to say good bye to one of them because both could not keep living under the pressure that exists knowing the other is around.

But who would he choose? He had made his choice a long time ago, he just hadn't realized it.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as she was pushed to the well by the other "Why the hell did you do that for Kikyo! Get it through your mind I don't love you anymore. I forgive you for what you did but I don't love you, my heart belongs to Kagome" and with that said he started to jump through space and time to get to where she was.

"I understand, and I am sorry" was all Kikyo whispered as she let go of all the anger she felt. She wanted to move on peacefully.

**{-}**

He found Kagome weeping, her eyes still not shining with the light he remembered from long ago.

He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her "I've always known you were the one for me I was just too blind to see it"

Blue lights shone around them not only bringing them back to the feudal era but bringing back the rest of Kagome's missing soul "My good bye present. I really am sorry for all the pain I caused. I want you both to live happy" was echoing all around them and they both smiled as they held hands

"I forgive you Kikyo" was all she said as they walked up the well "And I promise that from now on I'll take good care of this thick headed stubborn guy" she added pointing to Inuyasha

"I took care of a big problem for you guys now all you have to do is make a wish" laughter could be heard as a purple gem floated down and fell at Kagome's neck

It seemed that Kikyo had managed to get rid of Naraku, acquired the missing jewel shards, complete the jewel and turn it into a necklace once again: _all before she passed away for the final time_.

The peacefulness could be felt and they knew that like Naraku, Kikyo was gone for good.

"Kikyo was amazing" was all Kagome said and when Inuyasha looked at her he saw her eyes began to sparkle again.

He nodded "What do we wish for? I don't want the jewel to fall into wrong hands or something to happen to it again"

Kagome shrugged and ashes sprinkled all around them "I don't think we need to, we have our own rising phoenix after all"


End file.
